When You Wish Upon A Star
by Jewels Light
Summary: Haven't you ever wanted to know what someone was thinking? Kagome has made a wish and now it has come true. What kind of problems will this cause? Rated PG for a bit of mild language. Now Completed
1. Default Chapter

When You Wish Upon A Star...

*****************************************************DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inu Yasha. Credit for him and his pals belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The idea is mine.

***********************************************************************AUTHOR'S NOTE: I was doing my own bit of stargazing when this idea came to me. I know that my thoughts run rampant during a normal day, and I would hate to have anyone tune in to them. It could only be worse for our favorite hanyou....at least I hope so! = P Please read and enjoy.

************************************************************************

Chapter One

Kagome was lying on the ground watching the stars glitter in the sky. They looked like diamonds scattered on jeweler's velvet. This was one of her little pleasures. Even when at home in her own time, she loved to do this. She enjoyed making patterns in the sky. Not the usual constellations but other, more fanciful things. It was just like the connect-the-dot games she used to do when she was a kid. At home the stars were cold and distant, outdone by the lights of the city. But here it was different. Here it seemed like you could reach out and touch them.

Sometimes while at home, her mother would join her in the back yard. She had told Kagome that she must have inherited her love of the stars from her father. He used to do the exact same thing. That made Kagome feel more connected to her father, who had been gone for so long. On one of those nights they had seen a shooting star and her mother had told her to make a wish.

"When you see a falling star, wish on it immediately Kagome. It is rushing off to grant someone's secret desire. Maybe even yours, if you are quick enough." Her mother had smiled and ruffled her hair. Ever since that night, she never failed to make a wish if she saw one. Not that any of those wishes had come true, but it was a hard habit to break.

Kagome's eyes drifted from the sky, down to the tree in which Inu Yasha had chosen to sleep. HA! She didn't think that he ever slept. When she finally drifted off to sleep at night, he was awake, and usually it was his voice that she woke to in the morning. _I'd be grumpy all the time too, if I never slept_ She thought with a grin. It slowly faded as she watched him. It looked like he was stargazing too, at first glance, but she knew that he was thinking again. The intense look gave him away. The others would have laughed or made some rude comment of there being a first time for everything, but Kagome knew better. Inu Yasha was always thinking, and from his expressions, it was rarely if ever about pleasant subjects.

_I wish I knew what he was thinking...at least some of the time._ She thought with a sigh as she rolled over and snuggled into her pillow. Kagome never saw the shooting star that streaked across the sky.

************************************************************************"...but I'm hungry Inu Yasha." Shippo whined. Kagome opened her eyes to find the hanyou holding the little kitsune by his tail. Under him, her pack was open and items were strewn everywhere. _Hurricane Shippo strikes again!_

"Put Shippo down, Inu Yasha." She sighed as she crawled out of the warmth of her sleeping bag and into the chilly air.

"Fine." he growled. He opened his hand and let the little fox demon drop to the ground with a thud. Shippo stuck his tongue out at Inu Yasha, and then had to quickly dodge out of the way as a rock came flying at him. Kagome was starting to put things back into her pack. Inu Yasha jumped back into the tree and watched her sulkily. _I was just trying to keep the brat out of her stuff without asking first, but do I even get a thank you...of course not!_

"I do appreciate it, really. But if he is hungry, he can get some food. Its not like he was reading my diary or anything."

"Huh?" She looked over her shoulder at him. He looked so confused. Oh, he probably doesn't know what a diary is....and I'm sure not going to explain it to him. Then I would have to worry about HIM getting into my pack.

"Oh, never mind. Are you hungry too, Inu Yasha?" He just nodded. She set about making breakfast. Soon it was done and she called the hanyou down out of the tree. She then began to roll up her sleeping bag.

__

She is good at making food....but I wish it were Ramen!

"Thank you Inu Yasha. I think that is one of the nicest things that you have ever said to me." He looked up from his plate with wide eyes. Had she gone crazy?

"What are you talking about? I was eating, not talking."

"The compliment Inu Yasha." She blushed. Why was he denying it? Did he regret saying it?

"Why would I compliment you, baka?" He asked with a smirk. "It isn't like you have found any jewel shards recently." _Damn, that was a bad move. Wonder how many "Sits" that one is going to cost me? _ Kagome just stared at him with her mouth open. She had clearly heard THAT, but he had never said a word. Could she read his mind? What on earth was going on? _This is going to be a bad one. She hasn't said anything yet._ His ears twitched nervously.

No, she could hear his thoughts...or at least some of them. Now why did that sound so familiar? Her wish from the night before came back to her, and she began to smile. Maybe sometimes wishes did come true. When he saw the smile he gulped, closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable. And waited....and waited. Finally he couldn't take it any more and opened his eyes again to find Kagome standing only inches away from him.

"Don't worry, Inu Yasha. I am not going to say the word" Her eyes glittered dangerously up at him. "But I would be very careful with what you say...or even think from now on." He looked away from her. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he didn't like that look in her eyes. And her smile was really making him nervous. It wasn't the sunny, open smile that he was used to. He fell back on one of his usual answers, they seemed to work in any occasion. Especially when he didn't know what to do or say.

"Feh." He sniffed and walked over to the road, where Shippo was playing with a butterfly. Soon Kagome joined them and they began the walk that would eventually lead to the village where they were to meet Miroku and Sango. Along the way, Kagome noticed Inu Yasha darting little glances at her. Every time, her smile just widened.

_Oh, this is going to be fun..._ she thought with a giggle.


	2. Double Edged Sword

When You Wish Upon A Star...

************************************************************************

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inu Yasha and pals. That credit belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I do own the story idea however.

************************************************************************

AUTHOR'S NOTE: First of all, thank you all for the lovely reviews. It really does make the process faster when you know that people want to read it. I have been trying to keep this light and airy, but for anyone who has read my other story, PLAYING THE FOOL, you know that really isn't my style. I guess I will just have to see how this pans out. If you all have suggestions, I am open to them, but I don't know if they would get used or not. Enough from me, lets see how things are going in the Feudal Era... As always, Read and Enjoy! = )

PS--I almost forgot, this is rated PG due to a bit of mild language.

************************************************************************

CHAPTER TWO---Double Edged Sword

Inu Yasha was avoiding her. Not that she could blame him really. She had been answering his thoughts when she caught them and he had gotten more and more nervous. Kagome had been experimenting with her newfound talent, and it seemed like the closer she was to him, the easier it was to pick up his thoughts. She gradually increased her pace to see what was going on in his mind, and had to drop back immediately, else her laughter would give her away...again. She stopped walking and doubled over, laughing so hard that tears streamed down her face.

__

Ramen, ramen...how I love ramen. I would eat it every day...I would eat it all the time... Inu Yasha was singing in his head. She wiped the tears from her face and shook her head. Shippo was looking at her strangely and she patted his head. Ok, so Inu Yasha obviously didn't think deep thoughts all the time. 

"Hey Inu Yasha, are you hungry? I think I have some...ramen!" She choked on the last word and couldn't stop the laughter from bubbling to the surface again. _What was so funny about ramen?_ He frowned at her. She had been acting strangely all day, laughing at weird times and saying odd things. _Has she actually gone insane? Hmmm...maybe she was possessed by a...laughter demon? Feh, that's not possible..._ By this time Kagome had fallen to her knees. All sound had gone out of her mirth, now she was holding her sides and rocking. She couldn't breathe. He really thought that she was crazy...or was possessed. _Is it?_

Shippo was watching all of this with great interest. He couldn't tell why Kagome was laughing, but he didn't care. The fact that she was happy was enough for him. He started to giggle along with her.

_Oh gods, is it contagious?_ Inu Yasha thought in panic. Then his eyes narrowed at the pair of lunatics. _Maybe they did something to the ramen.....but that would just be so...wrong! _ Kagome's laughter had tapered off into giggles, but the outrage she could hear in his thoughts about contaminated ramen was just too much for her. Once again she was holding her sides, gasping for air.

"I'll...I'll start the food..." she stammered through her giggles. Once the ramen was made, she handed the cups to the kitsune and hanyou. Shippo immediately dug in with gusto while Inu Yasha just stared at his for a moment. He raised it to his nose and delicately sniffed at it. _I can't take any more_, she thought with a chuckle, _my sides are going to split_. She stood up and sat by a tree, not facing the hanyou any longer. "Laughter demon indeed..." she chuckled. Once everyone was finished, Kagome and Shippo lay on their backs and played the cloud game, picking out familiar shapes from them.

_He is so happy_... Kagome was startled out of the game by that soft whisper in her mind. One quick glance at Inu Yasha showed her that his face was shadowed by sadness. _I can barely remember my childhood, and the only happy memories are the ones that I spent with my mother. Then when she was gone, I had no one. But Shippo has lost both of his parents too. How is he so happy all the time? It must be Kagome. She would make a good mother to... _His thoughts cut off midstream as he realized that Kagome was watching him intently, concern apparent in her eyes. He blushed and looked away from her quickly.

"What are you looking at, baka?" He asked her harshly. 

"Just you Inu Yasha, you looked so sad."

"Feh." He stood up. Taking that as a sign that lunch was over, Kagome got to her feet as well. She called Shippo over and cuddled him. The little kitsune settled into her arms with a contented sigh.

"You sure are a happy little thing, aren't you Shippo?" She asked mischievously, risking a glance at the hanyou so that she could see his reaction. He flinched as if he had been stung, and she grinned.

"Sure, why wouldn't I be? But you know what would make me even happier Kagome?"

"What's that?"

"Candy!!" His bright eyes twinkled up at her and she laughed softly.

"Do all demons think with their stomachs, or just you two?" Shippo giggled as she tickled him lightly. Inu Yasha just snorted and started walking. Kagome didn't see his smile, but she did hear his last thought. _Yeah, she would make a good mother for..._ and he walked out of her range. "For what, Inu Yasha, for what?" she whispered.

Once again Inu Yasha was too far ahead for her to be able to read him. Shippo was chattering away as usual, about everything and nothing. She was only half listening. She was trying to think of a way to get Inu Yasha to reveal some more of those thoughts that she had only caught a glimpse of, but made her want to hear more. Suddenly her eyes lit up and she trotted to catch up with the half demon.

"Inu Yasha, what do you think that Miroku and Sango have been up to since they left?"

"What do I care?" _She is probably beating him senseless with that boomerang thing of hers, thanks to those lecherous ways he has. He needs to learn some control. I'll be the one to teach him too, if he ever touches Kagome again...._ He unintentionally clenched his fist and let out a small growl.

"Don't worry, he probably won't be touching me any more...he seems to have his hands full with Sango." Inu Yasha stared at her, a blush staining his cheeks. Suddenly she began to blush as well when she realized that statement could be taken another way.

"What makes you think that I am worried about that?" He squeaked. She looked at him in shock. His soft voice had actually gone up to a squeak. Shippo fell over laughing and pointing at the embarrassed hanyou.

"I have my ways you know..." she replied loftily, secretly loving the protectiveness. Finally she decided to let him off the hook. "I guess that you could say that you told me yourself...." She couldn't help but grin at that. It was true. "You growled Inu Yasha, not to mention that fist you have yet to relax. It was just a logical conclusion." They walked in silence for a moment before she spoke again. "Unless you were worried that he might touch you?" She said sweetly, and winked at him. He sputtered. Oh, this was fun. She sobered up though. "But seriously Inu Yasha, you don't think that they have run into any trouble, do you?" They had headed to this village because of a shard rumor. Inu Yasha had stayed behind with Shippo to wait until Kagome came back from her own time.

"Keh. They can take care of themselves." _Unlike someone that I know, always needing me to protect her. Be dead a hundred times over if it wasn't for me. She isn't even very good with that bow..._ Kagome's eyes narrowed and her cheeks flushed with anger.

"Inu Yasha?"

"Hmmm?"

"SIT!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. He slammed into the ground. He couldn't believe it when she actually stepped on him as she marched on down the road. When he was finally able to get up he caught up and spun her around to face him.

"What in the seven hells was that for?"

"I may not be able to protect myself from some things, Inu Yasha, but I CAN protect myself from YOU. You might want to remember that!" She stormed. She pulled her arm away from him and continued on down the road. Shippo was laughing at him from his perch on her shoulder.

"Stupid girl." he muttered. This time his mind was in complete agreement. Finally he trudged off after her, grumbling under his breath. She didn't SIT him this morning when he deserved it, but now out of the blue, the hated word. He walked with his head down, trying to figure out just what it was that he had done this time.

Kagome was already over her anger, now she was just hurt. He thought that she was a pest. A pest that couldn't protect herself. Well, it was true that she wasn't a good shot, but it wasn't like she had grown up with a bow in her hands. Bows and arrows weren't very common in modern day Tokyo. She had thought that she was doing pretty well with it. She sighed deeply.

This wish was a double edged sword, and she had just felt its first bite. She had never thought about the fact that she might get hurt from the things that she heard. But one thing was certain, before this night was through, she was going to get his true feelings out of him. About her, about Kikyo, about the jewel...and what happened after that depended on his answers, whether spoken or not.

__


	3. Hentai Hanyou

When You Wish Upon A Star...

************************************************************************

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inu Yasha and pals. That credit belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I do however own the story idea.

************************************************************************

AUTHOR'S NOTE: One again, thank you for all the reviews. They make my day, and it's nice to know you are all enjoying it. As always, I accept all suggestions but I can't guarantee their use. A special thank you goes out to kleptomaniac sam for pointing out that Inu Yasha is a guy after all. This is rated PG13 for mild language and some thoughts that our favorite hanyou just can't control. Enough from me, its back to the Feudal Era we go.... Please read and enjoy.

************************************************************************

CHAPTER THREE---Hentai Hanyou

They weren't going to reach the village that night, that much was obvious. The sun was already setting. Kagome was actually rather glad of that fact. She was going to put her plan into action tonight, and it would help if there were as few distractions as possible. As much as she liked them, Miroku and Sango definitely fell into that category. There were only so many smacks and whined excuses you could listen to before you wanted to rip your ears off, just so you didn't have to hear them any more. She had an idea that was why Inu Yasha was always in a tree...distance muffled the sound.

Inu Yasha finally called an end to their forced march. They set up camp not far from a small stream. Shippo ate a bag of potato chips and then crawled onto her sleeping bag. In a matter of a few minutes his soft snores could be heard. She looked down at him fondly and then began rummaging in her bag. It was time for a bath.

"I am going for firewood." That was all Inu Yasha growled before leaping off into the gathering darkness. He was still upset about the SIT she had given him earlier. It probably wasn't fair to sit him for things that hadn't even been said, but she had heard it. That was what mattered, right? Oh well, she could think about it while she bathed.

It was nice not having to worry about peeping monks. The bath was another one of those little pleasures she enjoyed, like watching the stars. This is where she got clean after another day of dusty travel or got rid of the signs of battle. In the bath she could relax and think her own deep thoughts. The stream wasn't warm, but it wasn't freezing either. She swam in the cool water for a few moments and then began to wash.

Her thoughts drifted to Inu Yasha. He was all that she ever seemed to think about any more. A sigh escaped her lips. How had she ever managed to fall in love with him still confused her. He was rude, inconsiderate, obnoxious and had a one track mind...no better make that two tracks---the jewel and Kikyo. _I never forgot you Kikyo, not for an instant._ Kagome grimaced at that memory. She was so deep in her own thoughts, she never heard the sound of Inu Yasha jumping into the branches above her.

__

She is so beautiful. For once that stupid monk gave me some good advice. She'll kill me if she ever finds out that I do this, but it might just be worth it. He smiled wolfishly down at her. _Yeah, I'd take a thousand sits to see her like this more often. If only I could touch her smooth, pert..._ He was so wrapped up in his fantasy, that he never saw her stiffen and look up into his glazed eyes.

"Let me grant your wish, you pervert!" She yelled. "SIT, SIT, S..." Her eyes widened as she watched him plummet into the water and directly down to the sandy bottom, a stream of bubbles rising to the surface. Oops, she had forgotten that he was on a branch over the water. If she didn't stop, he would probably drown. _Maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing_ her mind growled. She got out of the water, dried off and dressed. That sit spell should have worn off by now, but still he didn't surface. Uh oh, maybe it really had been too much.

Finally he made an appearance. After all, he could only hold his breath for so long. He was a dog-demon, not a fish. The cool water had done nothing to cool his flaming cheeks. Being caught had embarrassed him, but the flush was from the fantasy he had been living out, just before his cold shower. He looked around furtively and sighed in relief when Kagome seemed to be nowhere in the vicinity. _Probably just as embarrassed as I was _he smirked. _Thank the Gods, at least I won't have to face her right away. _ Inu Yasha turned toward the bank and froze. She was standing there glaring at him. _Damn, now I am going to have to make up some excuse. Hmmm...what are some of those things that the stupid monk says? I wonder if any of them would work in this situation?_

"Flimsy excuses won't help you this time Inu Yasha. You were peeping! Not protecting me, not gathering firewood, nothing...but...PEEPING! All those times you made fun of Miroku and pretended to be all high and mighty, and you are just as bad! No, I take that back, you are worse! At least we know to expect it from him." Kagome yelled. She was furious. "Get out of the water, you look like a drowned rat." He blinked at the sudden change in subject.

__

How did she know? What is going on? Its like she is reading my mind or something....

"Just catching on to that now, are you Inu Yasha? Guess you really aren't the brightest crayon in the box." She was tapping her foot impatiently, waiting for him to get out of the stream so that she could sit him again. As tempting as drowning the hanyou...hentai hanyou, was at the moment, she might...just might...regret it later. Much later. "Now get out of that stream."

"What do you mean?" He asked warily. _If she really can read my thoughts, I am in real trouble._ That would explain her strange behavior though. How many times today had she said things that eerily coincided with his thoughts? The comment about the compliment...the helpless laughter. _Oh this isn't good. I thought that she was possessed hy a laughter demon! _ His cheeks reddened again. He slowly waded to shore, and realized his mistake as soon as he saw her face.

"Was worth a thousand SITS Inu Yasha? I really don't think that a mere thousand SITS would be enough. Maybe I will SIT you until the hole is so deep that you can't crawl out of it." Kagome raged. "SIT, SIT, SIT!" Finally she stopped. Now there was just an Inu Yasha shaped hole in the ground. "Have you been taking lessons from Miroku or what?" His verbal reply was muffled by dirt, but she heard his thought clearly enough.

__

What do you expect, I am a guy after all.

"That's your reasoning?" Kagome's voice was incredulous. "You're a guy?"

"Yeah, that's my reason. Besides, there wasn't anyone else around." He cringed as soon as the words left his mouth. This was going from bad to worse. _I must really like the taste of dirt._

"Okay dog-boy, are you trying to tell me that you were only watching ME because I was the only one here at the time?" He heard the danger in her voice and swallowed nervously. "So basically, you don't just watch me, but anyone that catches your eye? I never knew that you and Miroku had so much in common. Asked anyone to bear your child recently, Inu Yasha?"

__

I don't know how to answer that. Either way this hole is just going to get deeper. His ears twitched at the sound of her dry chuckle. Then he realized that she must have heard that too. _Oh this is so not good. How do I get myself out of this one?_

"What smooth, pert thing did you want to touch, Inu Yasha?" She inquired sweetly. Even his ears blushed with that question. He didn't have to be able to read **her** thoughts to know that was one thing he shouldn't answer. He tried to keep his mind blank, but he just couldn't do it. Once again his fantasy formed in his mind. Kagome was standing in a pool of silvery moonlight. He was behind her, trailing his clawed hand from her jaw, down her throat, over her collar bone and lower to capture...

Kagome blushed crimson and knew that she had to stop this thought immediately. "Inu Yasha, is that what you think of me? That I am some kind of play thing?" She squealed, and was relieved when the image faded. She had to put her plan into action now. If he was having those kind of thoughts, she had to know why. Was it plain lust? Was it love? What if he was just using her as a substitute for Kikyo because...what had he said... because she was the only one there? She would find out. If the answers weren't what she wanted to hear, well, she had no one to blame but herself, right?

"Inu Yasha?"

"What do you want?" he growled from the depths of the hole. The spell was just now wearing off.

"I want to know what you think. I am going to ask you a few questions. Where we go from there depends on your answers. I'll know when you are lying, so just try being hones with me, okay?" He lifted himself out of the hole but would not look at her.

"What do you want to know?" He whispered. Her serious tone worried him. Somehow he didn't think that he was going to be able to get away with a simple "Feh." this time.  



	4. For Better or For Worse

When You Wish Upon A Star...

************************************************************************

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inu Yasha or pals. That credit belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I do however own the story idea.

************************************************************************

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I want to thank everyone for their reviews, they make me want to continue...even when there is a traffic jam on the old idea highway. This is the last chapter for this story....sorry, but it is longer than the other three. I set myself up for a serious ending, but even in the midst of seriousness, there is always a hint of laughter, you just have to look for it. I hope you like it....as always, read and enjoy.

************************************************************************

CHAPTER FOUR--For Better or Worse

They just sat in silence for a few minutes. Kagome was trying to collect her thoughts while Inu Yasha was trying to keep his blank. Now that the moment of truth had come, Kagome found that she was afraid to know what his answers were going to be. Her plan had the capability of shattering all of her fragile hopes and dreams. If he told her that she really was just a replacement, would she really be able to stay here? Then again, would she really be able to leave? If she did, she would be returning home missing her heart. It would stay here in the feudal era with the one that owned it.

While she tried to think of the best way to phrase her questions, her eyes drifted to the hole that they still sat beside. That must have hurt...it was pretty deep. Yeah, she had been angry, but she probably overreacted...at least a little.

"Inu Yasha, I am sorry about that." She gestured to the hole. He didn't move, just grunted a response that didn't seem to have any syllables. She could hear the mantra that he was chanting in his head and it made her smile.

__

Blank, blank...Keep it blank...

Well, the best way to do this was to do it quick. She would deal with the consequences later. Just like they said you should take off a band-aid---quick and painless. The only problem Kagome could find with that sentiment was that there had never been a band-aid that she had removed that didn't hurt. She didn't know who THEY were, but she was pretty sure that most of the things they said didn't prove to be true. She took a deep breath and turned to face the one person who could crush her dreams with just a thought.

He felt her turn toward him, but he didn't move. He couldn't look at her, he was afraid of what he would see. She didn't say anything, just waited for him to look at her. Her silence was driving him crazy. Finally he turned toward her slowly raising his eyes to hers. She was watching him with concern and compassion, although he also saw fear lurking in their depths. _What could she be afraid of...I am the one that has to bare his soul. _ It never occurred to him that he had just answered his own question. She smiled at him gently and took his hand. Poor Inu Yasha, he looked so lost.

"We'll do this as quickly as possible, okay?" He just nodded. Now he couldn't tear his eyes away from hers. He wondered if she had learned to hypnotize people at the same time that she had learned to read minds. "Silly, I can't hypnotize anyone, and the only thoughts that I can read are yours. That is what I wished for."

"Why?" He croaked.

"Because you never actually tell me anything. I always have to guess what you are thinking and feeling. I just wanted to be let in for once...." Her voice trailed off and she looked up at the stars again. He stared at her profile. _She wanted to read my thoughts because she thinks that I block her out? Doesn't she realize that she has gotten closer to me than anyone else ever has? _ "How could I know anything Inu Yasha, when all you ever do is insult me?" Her voice was rough with pain and he winced.

"I'm sorry." He muttered. She turned to look at him again, and was surprised by the emotion on his face. It was as if the mask of cold, unfeeling, impartiality had fallen off and it exposed the sad little boy underneath. A little boy who was afraid of being hurt again. She squeezed his hand lightly.

"Inu Yasha, who am I to you?" He blinked at her in confusion. A memory flashed through his mind, one that made her smile. He was still pinned to the tree, looking down at her. He had said something to her in contempt and had called her Kikyo again. Her temper had snapped. She had pulled herself up so that they were nose to nose and she had yelled at him. _ Listen you, my name is Kagome. KA-GO-ME._ Well, at least he knows my name, she thought wryly.

"Ok, let me rephrase the question. WHAT am I to you?"

"You are my friend...my partner." _I'm not good with words. You know that. Let me show you what you are to me instead. _ More memories flooded his mind, making Kagome gasp. She was a part of every one of them. Not only could she see the memories, but she felt some of his emotions as he relived them. She watched as she got into scrape after scrape, needing him to rescue her. She felt his anger and frustration. She watched as she was wounded in their second battle with Sesshomaru. She felt his concern, his anger when she was hurt and the relief when he found out that she was okay. She watched as he hugged her by the well, and felt his fear of losing her. She watched as she comforted Sango and felt his pride and compassion. She saw herself playing with Shippo and she felt his longing to join in. She watched as she sat beside Inu Yasha one night, just watching the stars. She felt his warmth and friendship. Lastly, she saw the first night that he had become human in her presence. She felt his longing for her to comfort him. _You are so much more to me than I could ever say out loud. You make me calm and feel at ease. You accept me for what and who I am. No one has done that since my mother._

Kagome stared at him in shock. She had never guessed that he felt that way about her. She had expected him to show her a ball and chain around his neck, a shard detector...nothing else. Her heart swelled in her chest, making it feel like it was about to burst. But suddenly an icy wind blew across her mind, and it spoke one word. Kikyo.

"What about Kikyo?"

"What about her?" He growled.

"Didn't she make you feel those things too?" Of all the answers she did expect, harsh laughter was not one of them.

"I loved Kikyo, but she never made me feel peaceful or calm. She was too wrapped up in her duty to protect the jewel. And she never accepted me as I was, she just saw me for who I could be." She heard the bitterness and pain in his tone, but his thoughts were full of sorrow. _She felt that she wasn't quite human either. She kept herself distant from people because of her duty to protect the jewel. She never could embrace life, or let life embrace her fully. You are so alive..._

"Then why do you want to go to hell with her?" Kagome sobbed into her hands. She could no longer look at him. "You say you like me because I am so alive...and yet you run off to be with her all the time. She is dead Inu Yasha." She heard his gasp and regretted her harsh words immediately, but she wouldn't take them back.

"Because of me."

"What?"

"She is dead because of me. She is undead because of me. How could I possibly not go to her?" _You are the one that taught me about honor and loyalty. Why can't you understand this?_

"I do understand Inu Yasha, but I don't think that you do. Honor and loyalty are all well and good, but those things do not urge people to needlessly throw away their lives. You go to her because you are still in love with her, no other reason." Kagome's voice broke and she stood up. "You did not cause her death Inu Yasha, that was Naraku, although you are guilty of not trusting enough and stealing the jewel, but not her death. You also did not cause her to be brought back to life, that was the witch Urasue. Kikyo remains in this world because of hatred. But you still love her. You go because you have never forgotten her...not even for an instant." Kagome's voice was sad and she couldn't hide the slight bitterness she felt for a love that would never be realized. She turned to head back to the campsite. Inu Yasha still hadn't moved from where he sat by the hole. "I think that is all that I can stand to hear tonight. I am going to sleep."

Inu Yasha just sat there, thinking about what Kagome had said. Yes, he had loved Kikyo. He admitted that freely. He went to her now because she was scared and alone. He wanted to provide the kind of comfort Kagome gave him. It hurt him to know that she wasn't at peace. She didn't deserve to wander the world as one who was neither living or dead. Did he still lover her? That was a tougher question. She was no longer the woman that he had known. Then she had been a caring, generous and forgiving person, even if she was a bit aloof. Now all that she wanted was revenge and death.

Had he trusted her, obviously not. Kagome had earned his trust through their travels. He couldn't remember how many times she had risked her own life to save his own. He would never think that Kagome would betray him, although he had jumped to that conclusion about Kikyo quickly enough. 

Was it true that he hadn't forgotten about her? For fifty years she had been in his dreams, and they hadn't always been pleasant, but then he woke up to find Kagome before him. Perhaps at first he was still thinking of his former love, but hadn't Kagome's face gradually replaced Kikyo's in his heart? When he thought of Kikyo now, he saw Kagome's soul shining in her eyes. His heart lurched at that thought. Kagome's soul...not Kikyo's reincarnated soul. Kagome's.

He wanted to protect Kikyo from having to go through any more pain and sorrow, but he no longer wanted to accompany her to hell. He wanted to live. He wanted to live...with Kagome. He wanted to see her play with their pups the way that she played with Shippo. He wanted to be sure that her scent was the first thing that greeted him in the morning and the last thing he smelled before falling asleep at night. He loved her.... Kagome.

But what did she actually think of him? He knew that she cared, but she cared about everyone. That was one of the things that he loved about her. He knew that he hurt her every time he went off in search of Kikyo, and that gave him hope. Why would that hurt her unless she loved him too? The thought of Kagome with someone else tore his heart apart, and made him want to tear apart whoever was with her. Thus the reason that he always wanted to kill that stupid wolf Kouga. Trying to lay claim to what was his. Inu Yasha whined softly. No, Kouga was trying to lay claim to what he wanted to be his.

Inu Yasha stood up and walked determinedly back to camp. There were some things that Kagome had neglected to ask, and he wasn't going to let that happen. He could tell that she wasn't sleeping. She was crying. He could hear the hitching gasps for breath and smell the saltiness on the air.

"I am sorry Kagome." He said softly. She didn't turn around to look at him, she just nodded her head.

"You don't have to apologize for your feelings, Inu Yasha. I already knew, I just had to have my thoughts confirmed. For better or worse, I now know where I stand."

"I think that you forgot to ask me a couple of questions Kagome."

"I really don't want to hear any more."

"I don't give a damn. If you won't ask them, I will." She would have laughed when he began to do an eerie impression of her voice, if she hadn't been wallowing in self pity.

"What are you going to do with the jewel once it is completed, dog breath?"

"What's it to you, wench?" He growled. _I don't want it any more. You keep it. I don't want to become a demon any longer...not if it means that I may hurt the people that I care about. That I might hurt you._

"Oh, okay, I guess that I will just take it with me when I leave." Inu Yasha mimicked.

"Fine, go, see if I care." _I care! Don't leave me Kagome. I don't want to be alone. I can't go on if you aren't with me. I don't have any reason to._

"You have Kikyo." He replied in her voice.

"Feh." _I don't want her. I want her to be at peace, but I don't want her. I did love her...probably still do in some way, but its you that I want to be with now. It is you that I see in my future, not her. I can't imagine my life without you."_

"Do you mean that?" Kagome breathed. She let out the breath that she hadn't even realized that she had been holding throughout his conversation with himself. She turned to look at him, seeing the hope in his golden eyes.

"Finally taking on your own lines I see." He smirked. _I mean it, every word. I love you Kagome. I want you with me. I want you by my side, I want you to be the mother of my pups... _ An image formed in his mind of children with black hair and white dog ears on the tops of their heads. _ I want to grow old with you...I want to become human for you._

"No."

Inu Yasha felt as if Sesshomaru had once again run his hand through his chest. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't speak, he couldn't think. She had said no. His ears flattened against his head and he turned away from her quickly, hoping to be in the woods before the tears began to fall. He had just made a complete fool out of himself. He had presumed to much. Damn. One tear slid down his cheek unnoticed.

"Baka, you didn't let me finish." She said as she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her cheek against his back. "I don't want you to become human for me. I didn't fall in love with a human, I fell in love with an irritable, violent, obnoxious, jerk of a hanyou....why would I want that to change?" She paused for a moment, lost in thought. "But you are nicer to me in that form..."

"What?"

"I thought those dog ears were there for more than just show. I said that I don't want you to become human..."

"Not that part. Please, say it again. I need to hear you say it." He turned remaining within the circle of her arms. He locked his own around her and looked into her eyes. They seemed to be made of molten gold. His eyes searched hers for the truth behind what she had just said. Could she have really said it? Did she love him?

"You are nicer to me in that form..." She teased. She heard his growl and gave in to his pleading. "I love you Inu Yasha. I have from the moment I touched those cute ears of yours." She smiled at him impishly.

"Are you sure Kagome?"  


"About what?"

"All of it?" _I feel like I am dreaming. This is too good to be true._

"Its true Inu Yasha. I am yours, for as long as you want me...." She sighed happily, content to be in his arms.

__

Forever wouldn't be long enough...

************************************************************************

"Wake up fool. It is time to go. You have been asleep too long as it is." Kagome blinked and opened her eyes. Inu Yasha stood over her glaring. Shippo was eating something from her bag and grinning at her.

"Huh?" She sat up and rubbed her eyes. What was going on? She looked at Inu Yasha and tried to read what he was thinking, but got nothing but a strange look. A dream...it was all a dream? Tears came to her eyes, and she tried to blink them away before he saw them. She didn't want to answer questions about why she was crying.

She should have known it was too good to be true. She could still feel his warm embrace and hear those last words whisper through her mind. Oh well, it was fun while it lasted. But maybe this was a sign that she wasn't just hoping in vain. Maybe he really did have feelings for her. She shrugged and got out of her sleeping bag.

"I am going to get a bath." She couldn't resist adding the rest of her thought. "And don't you dare go peeping, Inu Yasha." She continued on to the stream, unaware of the dark blush staining the hanyou's cheeks and the shocked expression in his wide, golden eyes.

__

How did she find out about that?


End file.
